


Study Session

by thilia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn needs to tutor Liam but he makes that rather difficult...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Session

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'public' for my 1directionelite (LJ) kink bingo table.

"The _library_?" Liam asked incredulously, looking around the room with an expression that was at the same time incredulous and horrified, and suggested that Liam had up until now always believed school libraries to be a myth that geeky kids had come up with because they had nothing better to do. Zayn was highly amused and quirked a brow at him, grinning. 

"Yes. The library," he said in a soft voice, shouldering his bag and sliding a hand onto Liam's back to guide him towards one of the large tables in the back. "It's where they keep the books and knowledge. You may have heard of that before."

Liam looked less than enthusiastic and shuffled after Zayn. "But you said we'd go somewhere cool to study – this isn't cool by anyone's standards."

He didn't bother lowering his voice, so he was immediately shushed by the few students already sitting at the tables, bent over their books. They glared at him and Liam bit his lip. 

Zayn grinned and leaned in. "I think it's pretty cool. And we won't have to stay here for long if you're a good boy and actually let me teach you something – unlike the previous times."

He gave Liam a 'you know what I mean' look, and Liam smiled innocently. 

Zayn was supposed to tutor his boyfriend in English. Liam had a quite important test coming up, and his grammar and spelling was still abominable, to say the least. Of course Zayn never told him that – Liam felt bad enough about his writing skills already; no point in making him feel worse. They had tried to start studying three times now – in Liam's room every time – and hadn't succeeded to stick to it for more than five minutes even once. 

Liam would lean against Zayn, rest his head on his shoulder and start kissing his neck, his hands travelling over his body, successfully distracting him. One thing would lead to the next, and soon, studying was the last thing on anyone's mind. 

Which was why Zayn had made the decision to bring Liam here, where they could study seriously, without any distractions or interruptions. Liam seemed to realize this; he was pouting, his arms folded over his chest when he sat down. 

"Aw, come on now," Zayn whispered, pressing a kiss against his cheek. "I'm a good teacher – this really won't take that long. One more week till the test, and after that, we won't have to worry about it anymore. Okay?"

Liam grunted but seemed to agree; he took out his notebook and tossed it onto the table. 

Zayn gave him an encouraging smile, and took out Liam's last essay – which consisted of more red than blue ink. Zayn could understand that it looked hopeless to Liam, but Zayn had faith in himself _and_ Liam, and knew that if Liam just gave him a chance, he'd be able to help him. 

"All right, let's look at this. What's wrong with that word?" Zayn pointed.

Liam shrugged. 

Zayn looked at him seriously, not saying a word; just staring until Liam heaved a sigh and sat up in his chair to actually look at the word. He was silent for a moment, then shrugged again. "I guess it's the wrong word. I don't get this, Zayn – you know that."

"Okay," Zayn said, taking a fresh sheet and putting it down before them. "There's 'their', 'there' and 'they're'. The first one is a possessive pronoun, so it's used to express that something belongs to someone. Like… the football players are holding their balls."

At that, Liam snickered and raised a brow at him. Zayn grinned and leaned in. "Just made this a whole lot more interesting, didn't I?"

He licked his lips. "This one is the short form of 'they are'. Like, if you want to say that the football players are naked, you can also say they are naked – or they're naked. Okay?"

Liam seemed to contemplate this. "Are they completely naked or still wearing their boxers? Or maybe a towel wrapped around their waists?"

Zayn sighed. 

"Sorry! Just trying to get the image here," Liam said, smiling sweetly and giving him those adorable puppy eyes that always made Zayn's knees weak. 

He looked back at the paper. "And the last one is used to describe a location, like… He was in the locker room before; is he still there?"

Liam seemed to actually focus on what he was saying for a moment, and nodded. "Okay, I think I got it. So the one I used in that sentence is wrong because it's supposed to be the one with the apostrophe, right?"

Zayn smiled, an oddly proud warmth spreading in his stomach. "Yeah. Exactly. Now the next sentence…"

They managed to make it to the third paragraph without Liam complaining. He was starting to yawn and look bored, though, so Zayn tried to keep his examples interesting and rewarded Liam with chaste kisses whenever he got an answer wrong.

He was about to make Liam rewrite a sentence that was five lines long and didn't make much sense at all, when he felt Liam's hand on his thigh. He stopped mid-sentence and turned to look at Liam, raising a brow – but Liam only smiled sweetly and looked back down at the paper. He leaned in, resting his chin on Zayn's shoulder. 

Zayn focused his attention back on tutoring, but Liam seemed to have other ideas and let his hand wander up Zayn's thigh until it almost brushed his crotch. Zayn bit his lip, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment before he gave Liam a disapproving frown. 

"Hmm?" Liam just asked, his smile turning a little more seductive when he brushed his fingers over Zayn's crotch. Zayn opened his mouth but then swallowed hard because yeah, his cock was pretty much powerless when confronted with Liam's experienced hands, and jumped to attention right away. 

"Liam," Zayn murmured again. "What are you doing?"

Liam slid his hand between Zayn's legs, cupping the bulge firmly and massaging it slowly. 

Zayn sucked in a shaky breath, tightening his hand around the pencil he was holding. "Liam."

"Just thought it might be time for a little… study break," Liam whispered, his warm breath ghosting over Zayn's neck. "We can't risk my head suddenly exploding with all the knowledge you're trying to shove into it."

He flicked his tongue out to lick the shell of Zayn's ear, breathing into it and making Zayn's cock twitch. 

Fuck. 

Before Zayn could protest or jump up and out of reach, Liam had unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers and had slid his hand into his boxers through the slit in the front. Zayn squeezed the pencil so hard that it broke and his legs jerked upwards; knees knocking against the table. The noise caused people to turn around and glare at them. 

"Sorry!" Liam whispered, and fortunately, everyone turned around again, not paying them any more attention. 

Zayn stared at Liam, then gasped softly when Liam's hand wrapped around his cock and started stroking him, eyes staring straight into Zayn's. And Zayn couldn't look away. He tried; desperately wanting to look normal and pretend they were still studying, but Liam's eyes were dark, with that seductive glint in them, and Zayn could only stare at him and try not to moan. 

He closed his eyes and bit his fingers when Liam brushed a thumb over the head of his cock firmly, scooping up the bit of pre-come that had gathered there before he resumed the firm stroking from before. Zayn swallowed hard, his heart racing when he realized that they could be discovered any second. He looked around almost fearfully, a tiny bit relieved when he saw that everyone else was focused on homework and research, and no one was lurking anywhere near them. 

Liam's lips were on his neck, leaving soft, wet kisses. When he started sucking and squeezed his cock; giving it that little twist that he knew Zayn loved so much, Zayn almost came undone. He knew he was close – and at this point, he didn't even care about being discovered anymore. What could they do anyway? Suspend them? He was willing to risk it because this was without a doubt the sexiest thing Liam had ever done to him. 

And if he was completely honest with himself, he had to admit that the chance of them being seen was kind of what made this so exciting. He licked his dry lips and pressed his forehead against his hands, biting his lip to keep himself from making a sound. 

Liam's mouth was still pressed to his neck, sucking hard and probably leaving a mark; but when he moved his lips up to his ear and sucked his earlobe into his mouth and bit it, Zayn's hips jerked up and he came with a soft moan that he just couldn't hold back. 

Fortunately for them, no one seemed to hear it. When he'd coated Liam's hand with his come, Zayn fell back against the chair, breathing heavily and staring at Liam with a mixture of shock and admiration. He knew Liam had a dark, seductive side that not many people knew about – but he'd never gone quite this far before. 

Now he was looking at Zayn with a satisfied smirk, and after a moment of gently holding his slowly softening cock, he wiped his come-covered hand on the inside of Zayn's boxers and finally pulled his hand out. He zipped Zayn up one-handed, patting Zayn's crotch once or twice when everything was back where it belonged. 

"Now," he said innocently, leaning over his paper again. "Where were we?"

Zayn just stared at him incredulously for a little while, but after he'd recovered from his orgasm and the fact that this had really just _happened_ , he sat up and looked back at the sheet. But no matter how long he looked at it, he just couldn't concentrate anymore. His brain was fuzzy and he just wanted to kiss Liam and do inappropriate things to him. 

"You know," he said after a moment, giving Liam a sideway glance. "I feel kind of used now. I totally expect you to take me out on a proper date tonight."

Liam grinned and leaned in to peck his lips. "I will, babe. And sorry about this; I just couldn't help myself. You're sexy when you're wearing your glasses and looking all studious. If you were my actual teacher, I'd totally have a thing for you."

Zayn rolled his eyes, but grinned, leaning in to kiss Liam's lips again. "You're not sorry. I can tell. But all right. I guess this could've gone terribly wrong, but it didn't, so… it's fine. You did however once again manage to successfully weasel out of studying, so… I guess we should go. It's getting late anyway."

Liam gave him a triumphant smile, and Zayn, already getting up, rolled his eyes. "I _will_ get you to study, mister. I will find a way, trust me."

Liam smiled. "Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, Zaynie."

Zayn smiled a little as they packed their bags and left the library to go get some food and later, a few drinks with some friends. 

And then, they went home to Liam's for a proper fuck. It was a good day. 

The next morning, Zayn was the first one to wake up – fortunately not hung-over. It was a Saturday, so the night before, he'd managed to keep in mind that they would have to study today, and had stopped himself from ordering too many drinks. He'd also tried to keep Liam from drinking too much, but wasn't sure if he'd succeeded. He'd find out later. 

He was sitting at the kitchen table, reading Liam's essay again and eating a bowl of cereal while Liam's mother was cleaning up the kitchen, when Liam finally came downstairs, squinting at the bright sun shining in through the window. 

"Good morning!" Zayn said cheerfully. "I thought we could study here today."

Liam sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. "Yeah, sure. Whatever."

He went over to the coffee machine and kissed his mother's cheek as he passed her. When his coffee was ready, he sat down next to Zayn and kissed _his_ cheek. "Morning, love. And… god, you want to start studying right away, don't you?"

He looked less than pleased – but at least he didn't seem overly hung-over, which was good.

At his question, Zayn smiled sweetly. "Yes, babe. And guess what? Your mum's gonna keep us company; she doesn't have much to do today, so she'll join us and stay here with us all the time."

Liam looked at him for a long moment, then up at his mother, and finally back to Zayn. Then his eyebrows rose when it dawned on him that this was Zayn's way of getting him to study – the constant presence of his mother was probably the only thing that would make Liam keep his hands to himself. 

When Liam glared a little, Zayn just smiled innocently. He leaned in and brushed a kiss over Liam's cheek. 

"Told you I'd find a way."

A grunt was his reply.


End file.
